Remembering past, forgetting the future
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: "Take one last breathe, before you die, take one last chance, before you lose them."-Poem Warning: Some bad words, and some violence, lot's of sad things though, if you cry, sorry :
1. Intro

_Intro_

_50 years ago on the very thing called the Space Colony A.R.K_

_Maria Robotnik, lived with her grandfather, scientists, and Shadow the hedgehog_

_Shadow and Maria were best friend and today they decided to play basketball in the gym._

* * *

_Shadow's p.o.v., 5:45 am, Space Colony A.R.K._

"_Shadow?" Maria asked as I was still sleeping._

"_Shadow?" Maria said louder, can't see just be quiet._

"_Shadow!" I woke up as Maria giggled._

"_You were drooling in your sleep." She said as I felt my face warm up, I blushed._

_Maria smiled and got up, "What should we do today?" She asked as I shrugged._

"_We can't go into the Earth room…It's to cold…" Maria said as I nodded._

"_We could go to the gym?" I suggested as she nodded._

"_That would be fun! What game should we play?" Maria asks as I shrug my shoulders._

_I stared at Maria as she sang, her beautiful angel voice, echoing through the room, Maria is the most kind person ever, even when she's being stubborn, she's still nice._

"_What are you looking at?" She asked as I blushed again._

_Maria giggled, "Silly Shadow!"_

_I blushed and looked at the ground._

"_Let's go to the gym now!" Maria said running to the gym._

"_Wait!" I shouted chasing the, 4,11, foot human girl on front of me._

_Maria giggled and ran into the gym._

"_You should put your hair up…" I suggested as she nodded, and put her hair in a pony._

"_Only for a bit!" Maria said as I nodded and ran into the storage room, once I came out the pony was already out._

"_Fail!" I say grabbed the ball._

_I did my technique. I jumped on front of Maria, then dodged to the side, then I jumped, and throw the ball in the net, landing on my feet, and catching the ball with my left hand._

_Once again I did the same, but before I landed I glanced at Maria._

_Her face was totally blank._

"_How?" She asked as I laughed._

"_Just bounce the ball with your left hand, and jump, and shout it in the hoop." Maria nodded._

"_That is easy enough," She said, scrunching up her nose and jumping._

_But, when she shot it in, she fell back._

_I held up my arms, so I could catch her._

_But, instead she fell on me._

_We started laughing, for about 20 seconds until we got up._

"_Silly Shadow," She said putting her lip to my cheek._

"_Huh?" I said, placing my hand on my cheek, "What was that?"_

_She giggled "When people like each other a lot, they kiss, and I kissed you on your cheek, to show our friendship." Maria said as I looked down._

"_Love…?"_

_Just then a red siren went off, and it was flashing._

"_What the hell is that?" I ask, as Maria holds her heart scared._

"_I don't know…" She says as I nod, as I see a G.U.N member at the door, holding a gun._

"_Surrender, or die." The G.U.N member says as me and Maria look at him, then at each other, constantly._

_I then looked at the gym mat and smiled._

"_Found it," I said grabbing the mat, and chucking the mat at the G.U.N member making him fall, go under the mat, and go unconcious._

_Maria started breathing heavily, as I looked at her as to say, grab my hand and run._

_She nodded and grabbed my hand, as I started running._

_Maria getting dragged behind me._

_She was still breathing heavily._

_Then several G.U.N members came out, and started shooting at me._

_So I just ran towards them, noticing Maria went the other way, I freaked out as I ran into the room I needed to go through._

_So many bullets going over my head._

_Just then I ran out, to meet up with Maria again._

_We started running as I heard her bone crack, from her disease, N.I.D.S_

_I looked at her concerned as we continued running._

"_Grandfather!" Maria shouted, as they paralyzed him._

"_Continue running…No matter what…Continue running…We can get through." I said continuously as we ran._

"_The pod room!" We shouted, as the same time, running into the pod room._

_The bad thing, is one person has to pull the lever._

_Me and Maria looked at each other as the door, had a crack at the bottom._

_Maria pushed me into the pod, my back hitting the red button, which closes the pod door._

_I started punching the glass, "Maria!" I shouted rapidly. _

_Maria grabbed the lever, as the G.U.N member shot the door open._

_Maria looked at the G.U.N member scared, with tears in her eyes._

"_Let go of the lever." The guy said as she looked down at the lever._

"_Let go or die!" The G.U.N said as she looked at him again, then looked back down._

_Then she teared up and pulled the lever a bit and made the pod move a bit._

"_Maria!"_

_I shouted as the guy shot Maria._

_She fell on the ground weakly._

"_Maria, Maria, Maria!" I shouted, rapidly, as she looked at me with a weak smile._

"_Shadow, please take care of people, make them happy, give them a chance to be happy, and live in peace and harmony,"_

"_Shadow…Make everyone smile, laugh, have fun, and have lot's of friends, maybe you could be everyone's friend as well. Take my place in the future and give them the chance they never had, give me a chance to see through someone's else's eyes, Shadow, I promise you I'll always be with you, all you have to do is look beside you, and I'm standing right there,_

"_Maria!" I shouted but she continued her speech._

"_I know we were stuck on the A.R.K and I never got the chance to go to Earth, but now you can go there and start a new life, make good choices, and live life happy, then once life is done, you can see me everyday and it will be just like the A.R.K, you could tell me all about all the adventures you had and everything, just like Grandfather said, 'Earth is full of so much things,"_

_I looked at her as she teared up again,_

"_Go to circuses, meadows, look at all the beautiful meadows, watch at how happy people are and the way life is, you might be angry I will not make it to Earth with you, but remember I'm just right there, also…I think it will better for you, because the only people you knew were the scientists and grandfather, same with me, but since I have that awful N.I.D.S disease you know I wouldn't get so far,"_

_I shouted "Maria!" Again, kicking the glass hard, but again, it didn't break._

"_Shadow, do the thing's we never had a chance to do, you never had the chance to do, and of course, what I will never have the chance to do, but, even though I'm not alive, please still keep this promise, bring peace and harmony to people, don't hurt them, be kind hearted, and change Shadow, don't be sad and miss me, be happy and realise how good of a hedgehog you are, even if people can be really rude, try to change them,"_

_I shouted "Maria," Very loud._

"_Shadow," Maria got up and grabbed the thing with the lever, "Make them happy, give them a chance, Shadow, I trust you, take my place in the future, but don't give up yours, give them a chance, that's all I ask for, being happy is a request as well, I love you Shadow…Forever and always…"_

"_I love you to Maria.." I mumbled as Maria smiled weakly and grabbed the lever._

"_Shadow…Please…I beg of you…"_

_I looked concerned, "Maria?" I asked as tears fell down her face, rapidly._

"_Sayonara…"_

_My eyes widened, "Maria?"_

"_Shadow…The…H-Hedgehog…" _

_Maria then pulled the lever, fell to the ground, as I saw those blue eyes disappear._

_As I started to head down to the planet we wished to go to forever, Earth._

_As I shouted, as loud as I can,_

"_**Maria!"**_

_**This was the intro, pretty long hey? Well…For me…Took me two hours! That is a pretty long time! Well…Anyway…Hope you enjoy it. I wont work on any of my other stories for a long time. This will be a big, sad, story.**_

_**Bye! Love you all, even if I don't know you.**_

_**Credit to, Devilsdaughter1089 , SamInifinity75, and Knuxtheninja love you guys!**_


	2. Shadow

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

It was all nice and quiet in station square, everyone was happy, minus this one black and red hedgehog.

He was in deep thought, _Maria why did you go?_

Just then he saw these three mobians walking together and laughing.

There was a pretty yellow hedgehog who had a blue dress, which was just over her knees, bright big blue eyes, and a angel like smile.

Next, was a owl, she had big blue eyes, a green and white dress, and a little girl smile.

Next was a male unicorn, he had a serious face, a blue jacket, and blue glasses.

"Han? Rocky? It's so beautiful!" The blonde hedgehog shouted as the unicorn male, Rocky, just shook his head.

"Maria? Seriously?" He sad doing a face palm.

"Sorry, Mr. Weirdo!" Maria shouted, crossing her arms and giggling.

Shadow was staring over at them, as Han the owl looked over.

"I think that guy likes you…" Han whispered to Maria as she blushed.

"I don't even know him though…" She said as Shadow looked down, _Could that be, the Maria I know?_

"That's Shadow the hedgehog…" Rock said as Shadow crossed his arms.

"The one and only!" Han said smiling.

_Not another fan girl…_Shadow's eyes widened.

Maria looked confused, "Shadow? That name is so…Familiar." She says as Rock rolled his eyes, "Can we go?"

Maria giggled, "Impatient much!"

Shadow started walking off.

"Are you Sonic or something?" Maria asked as Shadow turned around.

"You know the faker?" Shadow asked as Maria giggled.

"1. He's no faker! 2. Yeah!" She giggled, as Rock and Han rolled their eyes.

"Come on Maria, we have to go…."

Just then a light breeze came, and Maria looked at Shadow.

"Wait…" She said walking up to me.

"This is yours." She said giving Shadow a gold heart locket.

"It dropped when you were walking." Maria says smiling, turning around and walking away.

As Shadow looked down at the locket,

_It can't be her, can it?_

Shadow sighed, looked at the locket one last time, when he looked up he looked at the three walking away.

_Maria…_


	3. Maria

**MARIA'S P.O.V.**

I was staring at the ground,

_I see him in my dreams, nightmares, everything, but I don't recognize him…All I can remember is my name…What is wrong with me?_

Han looked at me concerned,

"Maria, you ok?" She asked as I look up.

"Huh?" I say, what was she talking about.

"It's that Shadow guy, right?" She asked as I blushed.

_Yeah…But I don't want to tell her…_

"N-No! Of course not! I was just thinking about what-"

"Guys! Let's get ready for school!" Power Rock says as I nod and run towards my house.

I put on a short frilly blue skirt, a white top, and the tie that went with my uniform, and Han wore the same, but Power Rock wore jeans.

"We should go now!" Han says as Power Rock looks around.

"The town is so…Similar to Mobuis."

I giggle, "Thank you captain obvious!"

Then me and Han start laughing.

Power Rock rolls his eyes,

"Let's go…" I say as we all start walking to school.

_Could that be…_

I look at the sky.

_The guy who saved me…And I be…The girl who died?_

I shake my head.

_It can't be…Can it?_


End file.
